There's Safety In Green
by True-Love-Is-Yellow
Summary: Felicity go's on a date and things don't happen as she planned but how she needed them to...
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost 2 years since a man dressed in green lay bleeding in the back of her car and just a year later the same man had confessed that he loved

her it was all a set up for Slade of course but something in his eyes told her that he meant it. She always had a way of reading him and she knew deep down

in her heart that he had meant it. But here she was, siting in front of another man named Rick Carter whom who had asked her out just a week ago at her

favorite little coffee shop. He wasn't horrible looking he was actually very handsome with his blonde hair and dark brown eyes and square jaw, he was in a

sense a very good potential suitor for her. God did she just think suitor. Anyway she didn't get asked out very much or had love confessed to her on a daily

basis. So having a date was very exciting territory. It was just she was wishing terribly he was someone else, this someone being Oliver Queen.

"Felicity?" A voice repeated to her snapping her out of her thoughts. Her date smiled awkwardly, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I wasn't ignoring you." she blurted out . "Its just been awhile since I've been on a date with a man." She paused her words processing in her head.

"Not that I have dated women or that I don't date much at all just meaning that I.." She paused when he suddenly grabbed at his ringing phone.

"..am so horrible at this." she finished under her breath.

"I need to take this, please excuse me." He said jumping up from the table.

Felicity just lowered her head in defeat. "Good going." she mumbled too herself.

**Ring...Ring**

Felicity looked down at her own phone going off in her purse.

Picking it up she heard Diggle's familiar voice.

"Hey I hope I'm not interrupting anything important, We need you now.."

Felicity just closed her eyes a second before she brought her eyes back up towards her date pacing over by the restrooms. "

Nope nothing Important...will be there as quick as I can Dig!" She said beeping her phone off.

* * *

Felicity appeared awhile later at the new lair. Descending the stairs in a deep dark green dress and very high heels. Her hair was a long slick mess of curls that stopped just below her shoulders. She made her way towards the computers. When Diggle turned around pleasantly surprised by her appearance.

"I thought I wasn't interrupting anything important." He cocked a smile at her.

Felicity smirked behind red bright lips. "Trust me Dig, you weren't."

She stopped abruptly when Oliver made his way out of the back room already dressed in his Vigilante outfit.

"Is that Felicity?" Oliver said still fiddling with and arrow.

"I need her to get started on those scans if we are going.." he stopped eyes slowing capturing Felicity's figure for the first time.

His eyes traveled up her very long toned legs and moved up to her curvy body covered in tight green fabric. 'Was it silk?' he thought quickly wanting to touch it to see.

Before he was brought back by her red lips calling his name.

"Oliver?" Felicity waited in anticipation.

"To catch..." Oliver tried remembering what he was saying before he was completely set on fire or he meant caught off guard by Felicity's appearance.

"The Handler." Diggle said finishing Oliver sentence with a smile.

Oliver turned back to Diggle. "Yea the Handler..." he trailed off once again as Felicity continued walking back towards her computers.

Her dress moving up

showing a glimpse of her upper thigh as she walked. Oliver walked up behind her as she set comfy in her just a moment to pull her glasses out

her purse, she slipped them on with ease and started to type away.

"So..." Oliver said stopping a moment as he watched Diggle leave the room. "

Were you at a party or something." Oliver asked in a casual tone.

"Nope, Just out with this Guy." she said keeping her eyes glued to her screen.

Oliver's face hardened. "You were on a date?"

Felicity stopped and turned her eyes towards him. "Yes, Mister serious."

"Oh, would it be someone I know?" Oliver questioned eyebrows raising slightly.

"Nope." She said continuing to type again.

Oliver just clinched his jaw and nodded. Turning his eyes back towards the computer. Felicity was pulling up all types of programs now gazing intently at each

one before closing them again.

Oliver's attention was soon brought back to Felicity's exposed back when he noticed how far her dress was cut. Displaying her creamy white skin and a freckle

just below her left shoulder blade. Her hair covered most of her upper back and he wanted so badly to run is fingers through it.

"Are you going to see him again?" Oliver questioned.

Felicity stopped and turned away from her computers, pushing away from the desk quickly forcing Oliver to doge out of her way.

"Yes actually I should probably get back now..and Oliver you don't have to worry, I know what I'm doing." Felicity said grasping Oliver's forearm.

"Oh, and also there doesn't seem to be any movement on this Handler guy tonight so it looks like you guys have the night off and I can get back to my date."

Felicity smiled grabbing her purse.

"Good." Diggle said walking back in from the other room. "..and Felicity I hope the rest of your date is better." He said grabbing his coat.

"Thanks, Dig." Felicity said smiling and walking towards the door. "Oh and Oliver..." she said pausing for a moment looking down. "The scans should go off if

there's movement." Then she was gone.

Oliver's face hardened again and he started walking around the room grabbing his equipment.

Diggle finished putting on his coat before turning back towards Oliver. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Oliver said nonchalantly striding back over to the computer.

"Oliver." Diggle eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm just going to watch over her make sure she's safe."

"OK, but I am having no part in it." Diggle said throwing his hands up and backing out of the door.

Felicity made her way back to the bus stop in front of the restaurant where she and Rick were supposed to meet back up. Shivering slightly as she reached the

spot. Looking around she noticed a strange guy in the shadows between the building. The sudden realization that she was indeed alone on the empty street

struck her. She decided to pull her phone out and look busy as she waited. The guy moved closer and closer out the shadows and Felicity was turning about to

run when she ran straight into Rick.

"Hey where are you off too?" Rick questioned.

"Oh, no where just looking for you." She said smiling wrapping her arm around his. Turning back just a moment to eye the creepy spot that held the even

creeper guy but he was gone.

"So where are we headed?" Felicity questioned.

"Just around the corner. I Know this..."

Felicity didn't hear the rest before everything went black.

* * *

She woke up with a pounding in her head. Felicity slowly lifted her face up from its slanted position a lighting bolt of pain shot up threw her neck at the sudden

movement. She was definitely out for at least an hour or so and she was most definitely tied to a chair. The sudden realization that she was in a dark room and

and restrained hit her in panic. Felicity desperately tried to rip at her restraints.

"Your not going to get out of here you know?" a familiar voice sounded.

"Rick?" Felicity questioned. Eyes searching the darkness.

A light flashed on and Felicity blinked as the sudden light blinded her.

"Don't turn away sweetheart." The guy said pulling her face back towards him.

Felicity eyes connected with Rick and then with Ricks hand as he slapped her hard across the face.

"I want to hear you scream." Rick smiled gripping her face back in his hand.

"Not much of a screamer." Felicity said spitting blood in his face.

Rick hit her one more good time across the jaw before turning towards a new guy at the other side of the room. Pulling a white handkerchief out his pocket and

wiping it across his face. He then turned back towards Felicity and smiled that horrible smile again.

"So lets get down to business Miss Smoak...we know you know who the Arrow is and we will find out who he is before the nights over with." Rick paused as he

stepped closer to her chair again.

"So we can do this the easy way or the hard."

"Well I've never been one to take the easy route." Felicity said meeting his gaze.

Rick smiled and moved closer to her face. Running his hand up her thigh as he spoke.

"Its such a shame...a pretty thing like you...its a waste actually."

"Get your hands off of me." Felicity threatened.

"I will as soon as I get an answer."

Felicity felt the vomit rise in the back of her throat as his fingers reached the edge of her underwear.

"It must be real pathetic that the only way you can get into a girls pants is when she tied up." Felicity turned back smugly meeting his eyes full on.

Rick's face went empty as he reeled back to hit her again. When a arrow shot threw the window and hit his hand. Rick pulled back holding his hand and

screaming as the room filled with more men with guns.

Everything seemed Smokey and the room filled with sounds of guys screaming and firing. Felicity's chair was pushed down as the commotion continued.

Breaking the chair enough she was able to loosen the rope and craw out of its wooden frame.

She watched as Oliver in a daze as he finished shooting the last guy with and arrow and turned his attention towards Rick. Who was still clinching his hand and

screaming. Oliver reached over and picked him up by his throat.

"Who do you work for." Oliver said in his Arrow voice.

Rick just struggled against his grip before Oliver grabbed the arrow sticking out his hand and ripped it downward.

"I'm not going to ask again."

Rick screamed in pain then gasped out "I...I work for... the Handler."

"Well you can tell him that I am coming after him full force and I will enjoy every minute of it." Oliver said menacingly before throwing Rick against the wall.

"And another thing." Oliver said turning back around and shoving an arrow into Ricks knee. Rick screamed in pain again as he gripped his leg.

"You son of a -" Rick yelled before Oliver caught him in his jaw with a heavy punch. It was taking all his strength not to pummel him to death. The thought of his

hands on Felicity made him see red. When he heard a small sigh coming from the other side of the room.

Oliver raced over to Felicity's side. Pulling her face into his hands.

The feel of his hands against her face was almost healing. She turned her face into his hand enjoying the sensation.

"Don't worry I'm here." Oliver said reaching over and pulling her up in his arms. She was starting to dose in and out. "You'll just come up with any excuse to

carry me, won't you?" she whispered.

"Just close your eyes, Felicity." He breathed softly into her ear. Pulling her body tighter against his.

"Your safe now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Large fingers traced the curve of Felicity's face inspecting every inch. He had made it back to her house an hour earlier and layed her safely in her bed. It was all to

close for him. Watching Felicity dazing in and out. He had almost lost her. He felt a familiar pain in his chest as if a black hole had opened in his heart. He rubbed

over a slightly sensitive bruised spot and her face contorted in pain. Taking a wet cloth Oliver dabbed it along her skin.

_This shouldn't of happened to her. If he had only told her that he loved her again. If he only had grabbed her and told he needed her and wanted her more then he_

_ had ever wanted anything._

Oliver sighed in frustration at his own thoughts.

He hated to think like that. He couldn't be with Felicity because she would die, anything he ever loved truly died and if he accepted that love and let her light shine

into him then he couldn't live another day if that light was extinguished. But here she was anyway. Beaten by a psychopath.. almost killed. Maybe he should have

kept her further away. But a day without Felicity Smoak would be a day he could never imagine. He needed her more then he had ever thought he needed anyone.

He needed her laughter, he needed her babbling, he needed her hugs and her smile.. he needed every piece of her heart because without it he was nothing.

Oliver eyes were drown back down to her face when her eyes fluttered open.

She grabbed frighteningly around not sure where she was. "Oliver?" she gasped.

Oliver quickly cupped both hands around her face turning her back towards him. "I'm right here Felicity."

"Good." Felicity said slowing her breaths and turning her face into the sheets attempting to pull herself up, running her hands along the silk surface.

Oliver helped her up to a siting position on the bed. When she grumbled in pain grabbing her neck.

"Is it your neck." Oliver asked concerned.

"Oh...yea but it should be fine...Ow." Felicity paused abruptly as another shot of pain rocketed down her neck.

"Here stop moving." Oliver said grabbing her shoulders, scooting his body up close to hers on the bed. His hands lingered as he pulled the straps of her dress down.

Pulling her hair aside he gently started massaging up her shoulders and up her neck in gentle but firm strokes.

"Oliver... that feels amazing..." she moaned.

Oliver felt a sudden flush of heat run through his body at the sound of his name being called like that, from her lips. After a few minutes he managed to rip his hand

away from her skin. Even though all he wanted to do was keep touching her. Her skin was like velvet under his finger tips. A piece of heaven that he didn't deserve.

"Oliver?" Felicity turned noticing his closeness and blushing.

Her face was just a few inches away from his. "Thanks. For saving me...if you hadn't of shown up when you did I would probably not be siting here..." she hesitated

pulling a piece of hair behind her ear. When she hit a sore spot along her jaw. "Ow."

"Here." Oliver said as he brought the cold cloth back against her face. Thumb tracing her cheek causing her to close her eyes and to lean in closer.

Felicity brought blue eyes back up to his. "Oliver? When are you going..." she paused pursing her lips, eyes flickering down to his.

Oliver's eyes darkened and his mind seemed hazy. It was all becoming a bit unclear on why he shouldn't be this close to her."When am I going to do what?" he said moving in so close that his nose was grazing hers.

Felicity gulped as she felt his breath warm against her cheek. Her eyes lingered to his lips again before he reached his hand behind her head and pulled her lips into

his. His other arm wrapped around her waist pulling her body closer to his. He needed her against him. It started out a soft graze as he shaped his lips to hers but

soon turned into something more when Felicity moaned into his mouth causing him to deepen the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and they fell against the

sheets. Her mouth was hot and sweet and everything he could have ever imagined. Turning her head they parted is heavy gasps fighting for air. He turned back to

her. God she was beautiful with flushed skin and pink swollen lips and when he thought she couldn't get anymore beautiful she smiled.

"What I was going to say was...when are you going to stop saving me." she said in a grin.

Oliver couldn't help but laugh at her response. Smiling he leaned back down lips tracing

her cheek causing her to hold her breath as he trailed kisses down her neck. His hand lingered down her chest to her stomach then to her hip gripping her tightly.

Bringing his lips back to Felicity's he kissed her passionately again. Hearing a pleasant sigh from her lips. He could defiantly get used to that and he was determined

to make her sigh and moan his name as much as he could, he thought devilishly. .

When Oliver was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts by the loud ringing of his emergency ringtone. Oliver grumbled in frustration as he reached over and grabbed his phone.

"Hello?"

Diggle's frightened voice brought him back to his senses. "Oliver there everywhere and..." He herd a thump as the phone seemed to crash against the pavement.

"Dig?" Oliver said worriedly and he turned to see Felicity's frightened gaze as he herd the phone pick back up. But it wasn't Diggle.

"If you want your little friend to live. Then meet me."

Oliver face hardened in anger. "Where."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going with you." Felicity challenged as she chased Oliver through her bedroom door.

Oliver heaved a sigh and turned around facing her. "It's not safe, Felicity."

"So that didn't stop you from handing me up on a platter for Slade." she meant it to be sarcastic but it struck like knife to his heart.

Oliver wavered a bit in front of her before gently gripping her shoulder and squeezing a bit.

"Felicity you're hurt and I can't watch over you and save Diggle." he said sternly before turning around to pick up his things.

"That's not the end of it Oliver, you know that's not the end of it...I will come rather you like it or not." Felicity said standing her ground and invading his space.

Oliver couldn't help his smile at her defiance. He always found it so sexy, he thought as he leaned in closer but she didn't waver.

"You have to trust me, Oliver." she said her eyes connecting with his.

"Trust isn't what I'm worried about Felicity..." Oliver groaned.

"Then Trust that I can handle myself." She said eyes flickering quickly to his lips then back up again.

Oliver could kiss her again and he wanted to so badly. His blood ran hot with frustration and he quickly turned away again. They had already crossed that line

and he didn't know where they stood anymore all he knew was that he wanted to grab her up in his arms and carry her back to the bed and never let her go

again.

"Fine. But you stay at the lair and help me from there." Oliver said more aggressively then he meant.

"But..." Felicity went to challenge him again but was soon stopped by Oliver's dark gaze. The gaze that not just moments ago had her moaning in pleasure.

She gulped and backed away from him.

Oliver followed her in her retreat until his warm breath inched across her cheek.

"Do you understand?" he said seductively. Causing Felicity to yelp when his large hand grabbed the small of her back and pulled her hard against him. His hand

trailing across the green fabric of her silk dress. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Then let's get going." he rasped. Gently releasing his hold on Felicity and grabbing his bow from her sofa.

"We have a Friend to save."

* * *

Oliver reached the abandoned dock exactly on time with Felicity safely in his ear. Her voice was a comfort he had come accustomed to and he almost longed to

hear her on his missions. It was an amazing thing having someone care for him.

"Oliver?" her soft voice echoed through his ear.

"I'm here." he answered back steadily.

He herd her breathe a sigh of relief and could almost imagine her drop her shoulders and relax.

"Do you see anything." Oliver says seriously as he crouches down and watches the end of the dock intently.

"I just pulled up the security cameras from the nearest building and I see a group of..." she pauses. "Maybe 10 or 11 headed your way from the right...no sign

of Dig yet."

Oliver hides behind a crate as the group of men sneak closer to the dock. Guns raised and ready to kill. The men are laughing and whistling his name. He raises

his bow and arrow. Ready.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice behind him says. It catches Oliver off guard and he turns fast and points the arrow at the voice. Its a tall bald man

with an ugly scar on his right cheek. Oliver looks past him and down to his feet where Diggle is planted on his knees. He has no idea how this guy managed to

sneak up on him so fast or if he had been there all along. He must have been distracted.

'Damn it' he thinks clinching his hand tighter around his bow.

"That would not be apart of the deal."

"What deal. I only said I'd meet you here." Oliver says angrier in his arrow voice.

"The deal you're going to make with me...The deal that you're going to leave my business alone or I am going to kill everyone associated with you. Starting

with his one and then…to the cute little blonde you seem so fond of." The bald man spats and kicks Diggle in the side causing him to clinch in pain.

Oliver focuses hard on his bow and squeezes it tighter in his grasp. He looks down at Diggle once more. Hes grasping his rib in pain but quickly catches a

glimpse of Dig as he reaches behind the bald man and winks at him. 'He has a plan', Oliver thinks to himself.

"So what If I agree to this deal now." Oliver says playing along and lowering his bow, he sees Diggle from the corner of his eye waiting for his cue.

"Now Oliver." he hears Felicity's whisper from his ear piece.

"Then we mind our own businesses from now on and I leave your little friends alone... well but of course I might have to pay a visit to your blonde friend

though. She's just too...what can I say delicious of a prize to find and just forget about." He cocks a smile at Oliver.

Oliver feels the anger build inside of him at his last words. "I'm not sure you're her type." Oliver pauses and walks closer to him. "She not really in to men that are dead." Oliver smirks.

"Wha..." the ugly man can barely say before Diggle knocks him off his feet and rolls towards Oliver as they duck behind the crate. A sudden gust of Gunfire fills

the air. Bullets spray around them as Oliver cuts Diggle free and they both watch as the bald man try's to pull himself up before being hit by stray bullets coming

at them in a haze. He falls into a heap back to the ground.

Diggle turns back to Oliver. "What are we going to do?" Diggle questions.

"Felicity's got this." Oliver smiles and can almost imagine Felicity smiling too.

"It's good you finally understand my abilities." Felicity laughs and activates the bomb Oliver planted earlier.

They hear beep before a large blast sends the men firing flying in every direction.

"Bomb?" Diggle smiles as he turns back eyes questioning.

* * *

Diggle and Oliver make it back to the lair an hour later stumbling through the entrance as Oliver helps Diggle balance into the building.

"Dig!" Felicity yells and runs towards him embracing him in a fierce hug nearly knocking him over.

"Whoa there." he laughs out. "Still hurt remember?" he said pointing to his ribs.

"Oh sorry. I'm just happy you're not dead." she smiles bigger and helps Diggle to the nearest chair. Felicity runs into the back heels clicking against the concrete

in a haste. She appeared a short time later holding the first aid kit.

Diggle looks up. "I don't think I..." he paused taking in her appearance for the first time since seeing her earlier. She had changed into a pink sweater and

jeans and had her hair back in a regular pony tail but what he noticed that took him off guard was the giant bruise that stretched across her jaw.

"What happened to you?" he asks worried.

"Oh I guess Oliver didn't tell you yet…I got kidnapped earlier by the same guys that grabbed you but one happened to be my date and Oliver saved me...and

we...uh." she stopped blushing to herself not sure where she was going with the full details of what happened. Luckily Oliver finished for her before she

blurted out to much.

"Got the call from you." Oliver said hesitantly.

"Oh...OK." Diggle said suspiciously eyeing them both before jumping up. He cringed in pain at the sudden movement.

"You can't go anywhere your hurt." Felicity said grabbing at his arm.

"It's just a bruise and...I need to get home I know Layla is probably worried about me...I was supposed to call her back 3 hours ago I would be pleasantly surprised if she's not hunting me down as we speak.."

Felicity chased him to the door as he wobbled towards the exist.

"Dig..." she whispered. "Why are you leaving so fast...leaving me here alone." she said in his ear quietly looking towards him and back towards Oliver.

"Listen..." Diggle said looking up quickly towards Oliver who is walking back towards the back. "If something happened between the two of you...you need to

talk about It." he smirked. "Now go I will be fine." he said before closing the door behind him.

She turned her head back just in time to see Oliver peeling the arrow suit from his torso. She gulped and thought, 'Talk...need to Talk to Oliver...'

**To be continued..**

* * *

**Note for followers:**

**Hi, Just wanted to thank everyone for there reviews there very helpful and encouraging! Also wanted to tell you guys that I will be updating this story either Tuesday or Wednesday each week because its the only time I get off from work to write.**

**Thanks again for everyone's support!**


	4. Chapter 4

She could run. Felicity eyes ran over his body like so many time before but this time it was different it was raw and needy and exactly what she was trying to let go

of, she turned away. Eyes searching for her things. She was definitely going to run. She walked towards her desk quickly grabbing her stuff and making her way

towards the door. It seemed so far away now.

"Felicity where are you going." his voice made her halt in her tracks at the entrance.

'damn it.' she thought and turned back towards him forcing a smile.

"Home its been a long day...well technically morning since its tomorrow now and I'm just tired." she said frantically and turning back around. Before she could leave

she felt Oliver's hand on her arm spinning her back around. His eyebrows were furrowed in concern.

"Felicity wait." was all he could manage before he went silent. Hands on both shoulders now guiding her directly in front of him.

Felicity tried to keep her eyes glued to his but she found herself looking down at is bare chest instead. Her eyes betraying her.

"Yes." she asked hesitantly.

His eyes hardened on her as he noticed her gaze. Finding that everything he wanted to say to her was gone.

"I...um...about.." he said nervously.

She felt the dread build in her stomach. She knew that face it was the same face that Oliver made before she told her he couldn't be with her in her office mouths ago.

"I understand you didn't mean it." she said looking down quickly. She turned away and let his hands fall from hers. "You don't have to explain it to me...I'm a big

girl...Oliver I can take it...lets just forget about it and go back." she said nodding to herself and making her way back to the door. It would be hard at first but maybe

they could.

"I did mean it." Oliver spoke words breaking through the silence. Felicity once again paused at the door. She heard his quick footsteps as he made his way back to her.

He grabbed her once again but this time grabbing her face in his hands. She felt her breath catch at his next words.

"I don't want to go back, I love you."

Felicity felt her eyes go wide and then his mouth was on hers. Taking away any breath she had left.

His mouth was gentle but demanding. Then he parted just for a moment. Both of them gasping for air. Before she could stop herself she pulled him back against her

lips taking charge of the kiss and causing him to push her hard against the door. He grunted at her sudden bold movement and she felt herself moan against his lips

causing the kiss to go deeper. Her hands roamed his chest and she felt his muscles tense under her hands. Her hands quickly went lower fingertips grazing just below

the waistband of his pants. She felt him smile under her lips causing him take his hands and push up her sweater in return. His tough fingers felt gentle against her

skin as they traveled up her belly slowly before gently pulling it over her head. Causing them to part. Felicity suddenly felt self conscious under his gaze as his eyes

lingered over her black lacy bra then back up to her.

"You are so beautiful." he whispered against her ear before gently kissing his way back down her neck. Finding a spot that made her go weak in the knees and he

quickly grabbed her and pulled her up higher in his arms. Taking the skin softly between his teeth and sucking.

"Oliver." she moaned against his ear. Which only made him suck harder. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders making him grunt and push his body harder against

hers. Lowering her body back to the floor to pulled her jeans down. He marveled at her half naked in front of him. But he needed all of her. He pushed her back

against the door and unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor behind him. Glancing down just a moment to admire her breasts before he pulled her back up against

him and the wooden door. Taking one of her breast in his mouth he sucked against her silky skin, causing her to moan and and run her fingers through his hair.

The sensations he was making her feel was almost to much and she threw her head back and much as she could enjoying every moment of it.

"Oliver please." she murmured through clouded eyes.

He lowered her just enough to pull his own pants down. Then quickly tore her underwear off in a swift movement. She yelped in surprise but it was soon replaced

with extreme pleasure as he entered her. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist taking him in deeper. He felt like velvet steel against her and it was

everything she never knew she needed. He kissed her one more time before starting a slow but delicious pace. But was soon replaced by his on desire he slowly sped

up and had her panting his name over and over. It was like fireworks had gone off behind her eyes and she soon felt his release also inside her. They collapsed

against the door in heated pants.

She ended up on top of him on the floor. Soft finger trailing along the scars on his chest.

"I'd never thought you say it again.." Felicity said turning her face up to look at his.

Oliver gently pushed a strand of golden hair back watching her intently as she leaned into his touch.

"But I wanted to tell you... I love you too." Felicity said pulling his face to hers gently kissing his lips and touching her forehead to his.

Oliver closed his eyes and they stayed like that for awhile. Enjoying each other until they had to leave. Worried that Diggle or even Roy would come by any moment.

But apart of them didn't care. They were together and there would be trouble they both new that.

Felicity thought one day after a close call that Oliver would back out again as he squeezed her hand in the hospital room. She was bruised and battered and for a

moment she thought he would back out of it.

But he came back like he always did. Wanting to hold her close and promising he would never let anyone hurt her again.

She kissed his hand and told him "Oliver you can't always protect me, there's always going to be another bad guy that wants to hurt you..that will come and you

know what? Were going to get through it like we did before and the time after that...and if something happens to me.." she paused taking in his hurt expression. "It

will never be your fault...you can't save everyone."

"I should be able to save you. Keep you from getting hurt." he said looking away.

Felicity sighed and gripped his hand hard getting his full attention.

"Life is short and I'd rather go out for the cause, Oliver. Once I got into this...helping you and helping people more then just with a destroyed hard drive... I found

more then just being an IT girl and I can't go back and I want go back."

Oliver nodded in understanding and felt the corner of his lip twitch up. She was strong and maybe even stronger then him. He may not be able to protect her from

what he had already been exposed with but he could hold her close for now even if for today or the next 60 years. She was his and he was hers.

* * *

**Hi, this will be the final chapter of this story! This is my first ever sex scene That I've written(ok, that's a lie...I have written one but never posted**

it) and its completely terrifying for people to read it...so if there's any mistakes just tell me and I will try to fix it because I defiantly am not getting

anyone to proof read this. Also I know the ending is totally cheesy but I was really stuck in how to end it. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway... God

help me.


End file.
